La era de los Pokemon (Reescrito)
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Esto es un reescrito de mi otra historia, sin embargo es diferente, y probablemente no allá tantos OC, nada me pertenece solo la historia.


-Tranquila, solo mantén los ojos cerrados y fíjate en mi voz -dijo esa voz sonando un poco inseguro, pero aun manteniendo su sonó tranquilo-

Ella hizo lo que le dijo, cerro fuertemente los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar las explosiones y los gritos de dolor que se escuchaban desde afuera, sabia que era por el bien mayor, pero aun así no le gustaba oír sufrir alguien, ya sea Pokémon o humano.

Hasta que de pronto todo paro, ellos contuvieron la respiración cuando escucharon pasos viniendo hacia ellos, su pareja instintivamente cargo un ataque por si era un enemigo, pero se tranquilizo cuando vio que solo era un Mukrow.

-Tranquilos Latias, Ash, todo acabo -dijo para calmar a la inusual pareja de una Latias y un Mew-

-Oh, gracias por avisarnos, y lamentamos no haber participado -dijo el Mew blanco bajando el ataque-

El ave oscura negó con la cabeza y les dio una sonrisa.

-Tranquilos, no es problema, además, en el estado de Latias es razonable -dijo con cierto tono de felicidad por la pareja-

Ellos sonrieron y instintivamente Latias se llevó sus garras a su barriga.

-Bueno, me retiro, se supone que tengo que ayudar con el numero de esclavos que tenemos -dijo y abrió sus alas emprendiendo vuelo hacia a alguna parte de la ciudad-

Ash y Latias se quedaron ahí unos momentos más, sabían que la pelea había terminado, hace tiempo que los Pokémon habían ganado.

Ganado sobre los humanos.

Ash miro a Latias y puso sus patas en sus mejillas, ella arrullo ante el tacto.

-Iré a ver como va Mewtwo, de paso a pedirle un favor -dijo suevamente y Latias asintió sabiendo a que quería ir-

Ambos salieron de su escondite, que era un lugar bastante oscuro entre unos arboles muy gruesos, casi parecía una mini cueva.

Cuando salieron, pudieron ver como el humo salía de varias casas a lo lejos, solo que no podían olerlo o algo parecido por el campo de fuerza que había sobre el jardín.

-Iré a ver el Soul Dew, espero que no allá pasado nada mientras estábamos… Ocultos… -murmuro avergonzada de repente de lo que había decidido-

-sonrió un poco- No te avergüences Latias, recuerda, todas las hembras embarazadas, y sus machos, habían acordado no participar en los ataques, amenos que sea totalmente necesario

-suspira- Como es costumbre, tienes razón, de todos modos, iré a verificar -el asintió y ambos se fueron en dirección contrarias-

El Mew voló hacia los techos, saliendo del campo de fuerza, que mantenía oculto el jardín, y paso sobre las casas más o menos hechos pedazos por los ataques de los Pokemon.

Mientras volaba vio los algunos cadáveres de humanos siendo cargados por los Pokemon, y tirados a una carreta donde se les llevaría para tirarlos a algún pozo, o zanja.

Él no se concentró en los detalles, sabia que eran repugnantes con solo verlos, el simplemente siguio con su camino, hasta que llego al muelle y vio a cierto felino humanoide con cola purpura mirar el atardecer en el horizonte.

El voló hasta quedar junto a él, sabía que él ya lo había notado, pero igualmente no desvió su mirada del atardecer.

-Lamentamos no poder participar -dijo el Mew de repente- Ya sabes…

-Está bien -respondió Mewtwo- Latias está embarazada, y tú con lo sobreprotector que eres ni siquiera pensarías en dejarla sola, incluso con toda la protección del mundo

-No se si termino alagado o insultado -hizo un puchero y Mewtwo soltó una suave risa, él sonrió- De todos modos, gracias por todo

-Sabes que siempre quise hacer esto con los humanos -dijo sin quitar su sonrisa, hasta que su ceño se frunció- Es una lástima que hallan empeorado estos últimos años -el Mew asintió, callado por sus propios motivos- Bueno ¿Venias a decirme algo?

-Si, veras, quería pedirte un favor, pero si no quieres o no puedes no tengo problema, puedo hacerlo en cuanto Latias ponga los huevos -dijo esperando no ser problema para su amigo-

-No tengo ningún problema en ayudarte, lo que sea por un amigo que me salvo la vida -pensó un momento- Y también a los Pokémon clones

-Bueno, aunque sabes que eso no fue-

-Por favor, casi mueres también, te arriesgaste también ese día, así que no digas que no fue para tanto, para mi y los clones lo fue -dijo sincero y Ash sonrió levemente-

-Si lo piensas así, no tengo más remedio

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga? -se puso serio esperando que no fuera tan difícil-

-Me preguntaba si podías buscar a mi hermana -si Mewtwo hubiera estado tomando agua la hubiera escupido toda-

-¿H-Hermana? ¿Desde cuándo? -pregunto incrédulo, sintió que debería estar informado de eso-

-Para empezar, no es mi hermana verdadera, tenemos la relación hermano hermana -dijo con una sonrisa pequeña recordando cosas del pasado-

-Ah ahora entiendo

-Y bueno, ella es como yo -Mewtwo estaba empezando a pensar que debería pedirle a Ash que fuera directamente al grano, pero recuerda lo que paso la última vez y se le pasa-

-¿Cómo sucedió?

-El Team Flare, hace años, de alguna manera, consiguieron el ADN de Mew y se lo inyectaron, en ese momento ella tenia cinco años, ya debe tener veinte

-Quince años -murmuro recordando cosas, hasta que negó con la cabeza- Bien, ¿Cómo es su apariencia?

-Mejor te la muestro porque, conociéndola, será difícil encontrarla -miro a los ojos a Mewtwo y sus ojos brillaron-

En la mente de Mewtwo se mostro una imagen de una niña rubia con una trenza en su frente, sus ojos eran azules, después de que la imagen se impregno en su mente los ojos de Ash dejaron de brillar y el negó con la cabeza.

-Algún día tengo que pedirte que me enseñes a hacer una de tus barreras mentales -murmuro por lo incomodo que se sintió eso, el Mew rio entre dientes-

-Sabes que, aunque lo haga aun podre hacer eso ¿Verdad? -Mewtwo resoplo sabiendo que tenía razón, el rio más fuerte- Bueno entonces ¿Podras? -Mewtwo asintió-

-Si, me tomara tiempo, pero creo que lo lograre -el Mew asintió y volvieron a mirar el atardecer, que poco a poco de estaba tornando morado-

-…Mañana empieza la vida de los Pokémon ¿Eh? -declaro con algo de nostalgia en su voz-

-Si -asintió- En cuanto se levante el sol, un nuevo camino para todos se abrirá

Se quedaron ahí, viendo el atardecer, esperando que pronto comience una nueva historia.

La historia de los Pokémon.


End file.
